1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox assembly that provides high strength structure and the effort of identification.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox in accordance with the prior art comprises an upper casing and a lower casing pivotally connected to the upper casing. The upper casing has an opening defined in a front face thereof. A transparent cover is mounted in the opening for recognizing the tools in the toolbox. The conventional toolbox is the low strength structure because the opening decreases the strength. The toolbox always impacts during carriage and usage. The toolbox and the transparent cover break due to the impact force. The upper casing and the lower casing are made of plastic to prevent from overweighting. However the tools are made of metal. Therefore the sufficient strength of the toolbox is needed for storage and protection.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toolbox.